The Covenant 3
by CLARK-and-LOIS-KENT
Summary: Sequal to the Covenant 2. With Chase out of the way and Sarah with his powers, things should start to get back to normal. Or so they think. SLASH Reid


Chapter One

"I give to you, the graduating class of 2007." Provost Higgens called. Caleb, Sarah, Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Kate rose with the rest of the graduating class. One by one they threw their caps into the air.

- - - - - - - - -

"Congratulations." Evelyn said. She pulled Sarah and Caleb into a hug.

"I just can't believe after all we've been through that we finally made it." Sarah stated.

"You all are very bright young adults. Sarah, here managed to deal with everything, including the lessons from Gorman." Evelyn announced. "How you ever managed to get through those, I'll never know."

"Tell me about it." Caleb agreed. "We went through our training when we turned thirteen. We didn't have to worry about graduating or anything like that. You'll never cease to amaze me, baby." He gave her a kiss.

"So what are you all doing later?" Mrs. Simms asked.

"There's a party in the Dells later." Kate stated. "We'll probably go to that."

"Then we have the rest of the summer before we have to go to college." Reid added. "I say we party hard."

Tyler playfully nudged his husband. "Only you would say that." He joked.

Evelyn turned back to her son and daughter-in-law. "I'll see you at home later?" She asked, taking their gowns. They nodded.

- - - - - - - - - -

Before they went to the party, they had to stop at the Danvers Colonial house to talk to Gorman first. "I will not be able to look after you anymore. Two of you," he looked at Sarah and Caleb, "are going to Harvard. The rest of you have yet to tell me. It really doesn't matter because I cannot be in several places at once. I'm good but not that good. From here on out, any mistakes that you make, you'll have to deal with."

"Is that all?" Caleb asked.

"One more thing before you go. I want to congratulate Sarah on her progress. Out of every single warlock that I have taught, she is by far the best student. She was eager to learn, and always paid attention." He turned to Sarah. "Now you go out and make everyone else as proud of you as I am." Gorman wasn't the one for compliments. "You make sure to keep this one in check." He joked, referring to Caleb.

Sarah cocked her head, a grin playing on her face. "I don't think you have to worry about him. He's a big boy and can handle himself." She replied.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hopefully we can spend a little more time at this party then we did the last one." Pogue said, scanning the throng of people for Kate. When he spotted his wife, he led the others to her.

"Sorry it took so long." He apologized.

"It's okay. Was it family business?" She asked, referring to the magic.

"Sort of. Gorman wanted to talk to us before we came here." Pogue explained.

"Well shut up and dance with the woman." Sarah stated. She had her arms wrapped around Caleb.

Pogue reached out to his wife, but before they could even move to the beat, the music stopped. "Please don't tell me." Reid started.

"Guys, cops are on their way." The DJ said.

"Damn. Why do they always have to break it up?" Reid asked, pissed off.

Everyone headed for the woods. "Can you catch a ride back with another student?" Pogue asked.

"I want to go with you." Kate said. She looked her husband in the eyes. Sarah recognized that look. It was the same look that she used to give Caleb. She wanted to experience his whole life with him, not just what he wanted to share.

"Let her, dude." Tyler said.

"Yeah." Caleb agreed.

"Meet you back at the dorms." Pogue said, handing Kate a helmet.

"Alright." She said, slipping on the helmet and throwing one leg over the bike.

Everyone else hopped in Tyler's Hummer.

Pogue and Kate took off one way and Tyler and the others took off the other way.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The two cop cars split. One went after Pogue and Kate on his bike. the other went after the Hummer. "You votes we have a little fun?" Reid asked.

Sarah turned to Caleb. What about our magic? Now that we have ascended won't we age everytime we use our magic?"

"The big stuff, yeah. The little stuff no. We can still do small stuff without aging. It's the big stuff that we have to worry about. Also using our power frequently helps aging. If we only use them from time to time, that won't hurt." He informed her.

"Let's do this." Tyler said. All four of their eyes got pitch black as they went over the cliff.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kate's heart was pounding. This was the first time that Pogue let her tag along and she loved it. She had never done anything like run from the cops. "Ready?" Pogue asked. The cops were getting closer so they had to lose them.

"Yeah." She yelled back. Behind his helmet, Pogue's eyes went black and he took his bike up a ramp of dirt, using his powers to keep him, Kate and the bike in the air.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Are you guys coming back to the mansion tonight?" Caleb asked. They met up in Sarah and Kate's dorm room. There were boxes filled with their stuff everywhere.

"No, we're just going to stay here tonight." Kate said. "You know, make sure that I have everything packed."

"Alright, we'll see you in the morning." Sarah said, giving her a hug.

"Take care, man." Pogue said, slapping Caleb on the back.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"How was the party?" Evelyn asked.

"We didn't get a chance to stay long before the cops arrived." Sarah said.

"Gorman wanted to see us before the party, so when we got there, we were there for about a minute." Caleb added.

"I'm heading to bed. If you need anything, you know where to find me." Evelyn said, starting up the stairs. "Oh, Sarah, your mother called while you were out. She said it's important that you call her right back."

"Thanks." Sarah replied. She sat down in the chair that Evelyn previously was in.

"Are you going to call them?" Caleb asked, sitting down.

"In the morning. I'm beat." She replied.

"I know what you mean." Caleb agreed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Mrs. Wenham sat in her bed and cried. Susan was in Rome with Brad and Destiny, and Sarah was in Ipswich with Caleb. She had no one, not anymore. She called the mansion and left a message with Caleb's mom to have Sarah call as soon as she got home. She looked at a picture that was taken a week ago. Her and her husband looked so happy together. How was she to know that their happiness would so be shattered?


End file.
